Kilala's Wish
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: KilalaXShippo Story! Naraku is gone and the jewel complete. Everyone is happy or so they think. How far will one go for happiness?ONESHOT!Please R


Kilala's Wish "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Earth to Inuyasha!?!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha was too busy remembering the night Kagome became his. FLASH BACK Inuyasha had decided tonight was the night he was going to tell Kagome everything. He was going to take her to a field of flowers Shippo had found and admit his feelings.  
  
Inuyasha blind folded Kagome. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked "You'll see" Inuyasha answered. When they got to the field Inuyasha removed the blind fold.  
  
"Surprise!" Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha this place is beautiful! ... but why bring me here?" Kagome asked "I have something to tell you..." Inuyasha began "What is it?" Kagome asked "Kagome... I love you" Inuyasha blurted out  
  
"Inuyasha I..." Kagome began but couldn't finish before Inuyasha cut her off. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me I understand. Who would want to be with a filthy half breed?" Inuyasha asked "I would" Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
He was shocked. "You mean you'll be my mate??" Inuyasha asked with hope filled eyes. "Of course" Kagome said with a smile. END OF FLASH BACK "INUYASHA!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs. "OW! WHAT!" Inuyasha howled. "Come play with me! Mommy can't cause her tummies too big" Shippo said.  
  
"Why don't you go play with Kilala?" Inuyasha asked. "Kilala can't play a lot of games because she is a cat form." Shippo replied.  
  
Little did Shippo know that Kilala was sitting in the bushes listening. "Please dad?" Shippo said with puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright.You have until the count of ten to hide" Inuyasha said. Shippo then ran off.  
  
Kilala felt hurt. Her and Shippo really like each other but her form was always getting in the way of things. She then remembered what Shippo said about Kagome and decided to keep her company since Sango and Miroku went to give Sango's family a proper burial.  
  
When Kilala got there she could sense Kagome's loneliness. "Meow" Kilala meowed. "Hey Kilala what is it?" Kagome asked. Kilala then went a curled up beside Kagome, telling her to rest. She'd make sure everything was alright. Kagome understood and soon drifted of into a peaceful sleep. Kilala also fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later Inuyasha and Shippo came in, they saw them asleep and decided to go find dinner. When Kagome woke up she smelt something cooking. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked "I'm cooking dinner just lie down and relax" Inuyasha responded. "Ok... oh Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "yes?" Inuyasha responded "where's Kilala?" Kagome asked "She got up a while ago and went outside" Inuyasha answered "oh"  
  
Kilala was walking through the woods thinking about Shippo. 'I want to be with him so bad' Kilala thought 'Isn't there someway I can be with him' Soon Kilala was brought out of her thoughts and realized she was lost.  
  
Then Kilala heard a rustle in the bushes and Shippo walked out. "Are you ok? You look kinda sad" Shippo asked. Kilala nodded her head to show she was fine. "Ok we'd better head back. Kagome's going to need all the help she can get to protect the jewel" Shippo said as they began to walk. 'The jewel!' Kilala thought 'I can ask the jewel to give me a human form so I can be with Shippo' Kilala decided to wait till tonight. She knew everybody would be mad at her but she couldn't take the loneliness anymore.  
  
When everybody fell asleep Kilala made her way towards the shrine. There was a bunch of obstacles before the jewel but Kilala watch them being set up and knew how to get past them.  
  
Shortly after Kilala started having second thoughts 'What if they don't forgive me? What if Shippo doesn't forgive me?' All Kilala could do was hope for the best. Kilala continued forward.  
  
"Kilala what are you doing?" came a soft voice from the shadows. Kilala turned and saw Kagome. Kilala just stared at her and somehow Kagome understood. "So you want to use the jewel to make a relationship between you and Shippo possible?" Kagome asked. Kilala just nodded her head.  
  
"Then go ahead" Kagome said. Kilala sat there confused. "No one else needs the jewel. It's my choice to who uses the jewel for good and it seems I've found that person" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome handed Kilala the jewel and let her make her wish. A bright light then burst through the village awaken everybody. Inuyasha and Shippo then burst through the door to find a smiling Kagome and an adorable kitsune. The Kitsune had Blonde hair and beautiful yellow eyes. The kitsune has Kilala's tail and a black strip on each cheek.  
  
"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked. "KILALA!" Shippo shouted and ran up to Kilala and gave her a hug. "Hi Shippo" Kilala said hugging him back. Shippo then pulled back. "Why?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I used the jewel so I could be with you" Kilala began to blush "I love you Shippo". Shippo hugged Kilala and said "I love you too Kilala" Kilala began to cry and Shippo held her even tighter. Everyone was now happy and could live life without a worry in the world. 


End file.
